Stupid Little Girl
by TicTacStory
Summary: "Do you honestly think its that hard to take down the cameras?" He eyed the woman from tip to toe, the short red dress was quite suggestive, her messy blond hair looked just right and dont even start about her full red lips.  "Get.Out." She said angrily.


Halle walked in her apartment, she disspointed herself as she secretly hoped that Mello would be in her bathroom, or her bedroom would be perfectly acceptable aswell, she gulped as she entered her room and changed in her red nightgown, despite her job, Halle was quite a girly lady.

And either it was because Mello would with a 70% assurity be in her bathroom or simply for the mere hell of it Halle also applied her red lipgloss a litte deeper, she looked in the mirror, blonde hair, "yellow" eyes.

She wondered what Mello will do if she just went to sleep right now.

She finished wondering with the conclusion that he must get pretty cramped in her miniscular bathroom.

She walked out of the room barefoot with the determination of turning on the TV just to annoy Mello a little more, she was surprised to see the male blond on her red couch in his usual position, the surprise sparked in her eye as she angrily walked to the young man.

"What the hell are you doing? there are cameras." Halle acknowleged.

Mello snickered in a way that annoyed the woman, Halle thought there was nothing to snicker about untill Mello pointed his gun at the table, the cameras, every single one of them, on the coffee table.

Halle was gobsmacked.

"Do you honestly think its that hard to take down the cameras? I did it when you were um..." He eyed the woman from tip to toe, the short red dress was quite suggestive, her messy blond hair looked just right and dont even start about her full red lips.

"...I`d say dressing, although I dont think that really counts as clothing." He raised his eyebrow and waited for a response.

Now it was Halle`s time to sneer. "Shut up, what do you think you`re doing?" Her voice was a little altered.

Mello got out his infamous chocolate and licked it before eating, "What way of speaking is that for a lady?"

Halle was seriously temped to hit the man.

"Anyway, you are a weird woman you know that?" He said a little too calmly.

Halle raised her eyebrows. "."

Mello didnt like that, he got his gun and pointed it at the woman. "Why are you with that little freak of nature anyway?"

Halle wondered who he meant with "freak of nature."

"The only freak of nature I know is you." She concluded.

Mello opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it and closed it, that what seemed like two hours and was actually two second passed Mello spoke again, "Im serious, why Near?"

Halle sighed. "What are you even saying?"

Mello got annoyed. "For God`s sake, shure he is smart but he never lifts a finger and uses you people like freaking puppets."

Halle thought about this and spotted herself thinking he was right, but she wasnt going to actually say that. "Whatever."

Mello stood up and sat on the edge of the couch, he and Halle were face to face and non of them spoke, "You are a very, very stupid woman."

"You are a very, very stupid man." Halle gave back.

"We are both fools aren`t we?"

"Yes, yes we are."

"Somehow I have to thank Kira, without that infantile bastard I would have never..." He closed a little to the woman, just a breath away from kissing, Halle held her breath.

"Shut up, fuck Kira remember?" She stopped him, although she really did want to know what he was going to say.

Mello moved his head back, a little intimidated by her answer, but just like we could expect from our favourite blonde haired man he picked himself up inmeaditaly. "I`d rather fuck someone else."

That what seemed like a typical line for someone like Matt was all it took, just a phrase, just a mix of words was enough for Halle to lean in and kiss him, it didnt take long for Mello to get over the random gesture and kiss her right back, their tongues met as they expoled every inch of eachother`s mouths, Halle grabbed the man from the shoulders and her long naked legs were between his, they kissing went on and on when finally Mello fell backwards and on the couch.

"Ouch." Is what he said.

Halle giggled, and okay she can be girly, but that was quite an out of character thing for her to do. "Get out you idiot."

Mello didnt do what he would normally do (swear angrily and leave.) now he just smiled and even laughed a little, "As you wish madam." He stood up and walked to the door, but before he could leave Halle spoke to him. "Must I be expecting you tommorow?"

"Yes, and must I be expecting you wearing something more appropiate than that?"

Halle looked at her own dress. "I dont think soo."

"Thats the answer I hoped for, and something else, dont tell that freak I met you okay?"

Halle sighed. "As you wish."

_**A/N This was weird, I dont even like HxM that much...**_

_**Please review :3**_


End file.
